


Pet Me

by Itzavibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Complete, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzavibes/pseuds/Itzavibes
Summary: Conocer al amor de tu vida en tiempos modernos puede parecer imposible, pero qué tal si eso tan raro y especial sucede, ¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar? (IwaOi) (completed)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Pet Me

—Maldito Wakatoshi… es que aún no me lo creo ! Se ha llevado todo todo, y se dignó solo a dejarme una nota … una nota con cuatro CUATRO palabras ! y dos de esas eran parte de su nombre ! …. no me lo creo !

— Tooru … tienes que calmarte … de todas formas ¿No ibas a cortar con él ? — Inquirió con calma.

— Ahí esta … gracias Koshi— Oikawa aplaudía como si estuviera en un plató de un programa de esos donde esperas a saber si la paternidad de un crío es tuyo o no, o en algún reality show donde el que grita más alto queda de finalista, como si necesitara el drama tanto como el aire que respira — Te das cuenta lo frustrante que es que al tipo que te rogó mil veces una oportunidad, y tu por cansancio se la das … va y te deja por ir a perseguir su sueño de tener un campo de maíz, de maíz ! es que aún no me lo creo….

Si. Lo que más le molestaba a Oikawa era que lo habían dejado antes de que él lo dejara primero, esa era una derrota por knock-out a su orgullo, y estaba bastante picado, pero aunque odiaba reconocerlo y sabe que debería tratar este asunto en sesiones de 45 minutos semanales con algún profesional que le cobrara el cuarto de su salario, la triste verdad, es que no le gustaba estar solo… se había acostumbrado a la compañía de otra persona, de alguien que le esperara al llegar a casa, que le acompañara a hacer las compras, y por qué no… sexo una vez a la semana.

— Oikawa … eres buena persona… mereces más que estar con alguien sólo por costumbre o porque te desagradan las aplicaciones de citas.

— Aborrezco la sensación de un catalogo de personas, me hace sentir en un capitulo de Black Mirror— murmuró tratando en vano no perder la fe en las relaciones modernas.

— Bueno pero ya tienes 27 años, estás muy viejo para que tus padres arreglen tu matrimonio Tooru — exclamó imitando un pésimo acento británico.

— No quiero seguir hablando de mis desgracias amorosas… por qué no me cuentas un poco de las aventuras de la soltería, y me instruyes sobre el camino a seguir — Tooru rellenó la taza de té de su amigo, y espero que la valeriana reposara un poco más en su propia bebida antes de beber un sorbo.

— Bueno … quizás no pueda serte de mucha ayuda …— contesta con un rubor que contrasta violentamente con su pálido color de piel.

— ¡Oh por Dios! .. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!, ¿Lo conociste en esas aplicaciones espeluznantes? ¿Es lindo ? ¿Es amable ? ¿Tiene una personalidad encantadora como la mía ? ¿Es más guapo que yo ?, no no lo creo…

Sugawara tuvo que detener a su amigo, o este no pararía de hiperventilar en toda la noche — Lo conocí en la primaria, vino a recoger a una de mis niñas…

— ¡¿Es casado?! Koshi… sabes que está estrictamente prohibido que nos involucremos con los padres de nuestros niños! y está casado ! vas a romper un hogar ! , tienes que contarme los detalles tooooodos los detalles! — era demasiado tarde para que Oikawa no hiperventilara, le encantaban las historias de drama

— No ! no! no! y no ! …. cómo se te ocurre… no podría … Es su tío — se apresuró a decir— Su madre no alcanzó a llegar y … bueno el fue a recogerle un poco más tarde, mientras me agradeció por quedarme cuidando a su sobrina fuera del horario de clases, conversamos e intercambiamos números, tu sabes por si se presentaba alguna emergencia con Mai, y … hemos hablado mucho, demasiado…. pero sabes… aún no me ha pedido salir y no me quiero ilusionar porque siempre termino viendo cosas donde no las hay, aparte luce demasiado heterosexual para que le interese alguien como yo… — El optimismo de su voz se había desvanecido

— Que dices si eres un partidazo, ya te digo que si no fuéramos más pasivos que el Estado ante el hambre, yo ya te hubiera echado el ojo… — dijo estirando su párpado inferior con gracia infantil.

— ¡Tienes que involucrar la política en todo Tooru!

— La historia es mi vocación ya me conoces… bueno el asunto es que yo creo que lo puedes seducir… te estaré animando desde mi salón !  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras dos semanas de negarse a salir de su casa Tooru finalmente se miró en el espejo de la entrada, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen, parecía que su pelo había crecido sin parar, como si la ruptura hubiera activado toda la botina disponible en su cuerpo, por si fuera poco tuvo la mala idea de irse a la cama con el pelo húmedo… como si su inconsciente quisiera que la primera vez que se enfrenta al mundo sin fines laborales luciera lo peor posible.

Y está bien no es que su panorama electo como primera aparición en sociedad fuera un gran baile, o un evento social con paparazzis… había decidido estar soltero hasta encontrar al amor de su vida, sin aplicaciones, sin presentaciones incomodas con gente con nada en común, sin aceptar a alguien solo porque le insiste años por una oportunidad y después lo deja por… maíz. Y si la vida le decía a gritos que debería morir soltero… pues lo aceptaba, y es por eso que como un hombre adulto, maduro e independiente, había decidido visitar un sexshop por primera vez, donde podría encontrar todo lo necesario para su larga temporada en solitario.

Caminó seguro, empoderado de su propia sexualidad, no necesitaba a nadie, creyó poder bailar al ritmo de Madonna mientras recorría las calles hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero lo que sus ojos encontraron al llegar a destino no era nada glamuroso, optó por adentrarse a la galería subterránea menos a mal traer, el lugar esta estaba lleno de letreros de neon anunciando, todo lo que se pudiera anunciar : consoladores, vibradores, muñecas realistas, anillos vibradores, lubricantes, e innumerables etcéteras.

Oikawa nunca había utilizado algo más allá de preservativos, en una ocasión compró algunos que brillaban en la oscuridad, pero la experiencia le pareció más entretenida que excitante, porque ¡por Dios! brillaban en la oscuridad!.

Busco las miradas de los dependientes de las tiendas hasta encontrarse con la más amable que encontró, era una chica, la tienda era más bien pequeña, pero se sentía acogedora, o lo menos amenazante que pudiera resultar un sexshop para un primerizo.

— Hola, ¿Que tal? — lo recibió amablemente la joven de cabello rojos y ojos avellana, debían tener aproximadamente la misma edad.

— Hola … esto …

— ¿En que te puedo ayudar … déjame adivinar ? ¿Primera vez ?

La experiencia resulto menos traumatica de lo que esperaba, la chica lo asesoró en todo lo que pudo, y terminó sintiéndose libre de hacer todas las preguntas que cruzaron su cabeza, incluso intercambiaron números en caso de que Oikawa tuviera dudas o necesitara guía.

Se surtió como para años de soltería, entre sus últimas adquisiciones contaba con un set de limpieza, dos dildos (pues aún no calculaba su talla y no quiso intentar con uno muy grande), varios estimuladores prostáticos y litros de lubricante. Debido al volumen de su compra, la chica le obsequió feromonas para atraer a otros chicos, según la pelirroja eran la bomba, su producto estrella, Oikawa en cambio pensó que sólo era un placebo, pero un regalo de cortesía siempre se agradece.

Al deshacer su camino a casa sentía que todos le miraban como si supieran lo que la bolsa de color negro contenía, estaba a punto de refugiarse en sus anteojos de sol, cuando una pequeña punzada en el tobillo lo interrumpió.

— Ouch! cómo te atreves tú…diminuto saco de pulgas… — Oikawa miró hacía el pequeño cachorro de largo pelaje café ondulado, casi justo como el suyo en estos momentos…a pesar del mordisco, no pudo enfadarse con aquellos ojitos verdes y juguetones — Con un buen corte de pelo quedarías bastante decente… pensó.

— Vete, suelta mi tobillo …. chuu! chuuu! … — Aleteó

El cachorro le miró con enormes ojos de asombro, interpretando quizás que Oikawa estaba dispuesto a jugar con el…

— Vete de una vez, tengo muchas cosas que probar este fin de semana pulgocito …. vete !

El cachorro lejos de entender una palabra de la boca del joven, se tendió en el suelo boca arriba enseñando la panza, animándole que se la rascara…

— Oh… si no fueras tan lindo… Eres todo demandas…— antes que Oikawa terminara la frase el cachorro poso una pata sobre su mano — Oh por dios ! eres tan inteligente, está bien si el destino lo quiere… quién soy yo para revelarme más que un simple mortal— Oikawa decidió que ahuyentaría una vez más al cachorro y que si este se iba, no le conservaría — bien … tengo que intentarlo …. Chu ! chu! vete precioso….

Antes que Oikawa lo notara, un coche se detuvo de golpe, engendrando un sonido estridente aterrador, privándolo de reaccionar, el cachorro corrió sin rumbo fijo, preso del pánico, Oikawa intentó no mirar cuando otro coche impactó al cachorro, y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra los autos a recoger a pulgocito.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Es usted el dueño del animal ?

Oikawa debía decidir en ese momento si asumiría la paternidad perruna o no, pero la respuesta llegó a sus labios con tal solo mirar a quien gimoteaba del dolor buscando consuelo en sus brazos.

— Si

— ¿Cuál es su nombre ?

— Oikawa Tooru

—El de la mascota señor, ya registraremos sus datos, primero debemos ingresar al cachorro...

— Esto … no tiene nombre

—¿Podría decidir alguno ahora? , después puede cambiárselo si gusta , es solo para el registro y que el doctor pueda tomarle exámenes

— Yoda — respondió seguro.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koshi S. 15:03 pm :

— !Explícame eso de que ahora serás padre!

Oikawa llevaba por lo menos dos horas en esas incomodas y muy pequeñas sillas de plástico, hechas específicamente para torturar al pueblo común y de a pie — pensó— moría por hablar con Sugawara y comentarle sus aventuras, sobretodo las del sexshop, o cualquier cosa que le sacudiera la preocupación y ansiedad de estar ahí esperando por Yoda, sin saber nada del pequeño, pero Koshi sólo le respondió segundos antes que lo llamaran al box veterinario donde había desaparecido antes sus ojos el pequeño.

Tooru O. 15:10 pm :

— Mi bebé me necesita, te llamo más tarde … xoxo !  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenos días… soy el medico tratante de su cachorro, mi nombre es Iwaizumi Hajime — Comentó serio sin levantar la mirada.

Oikawa no podía pensar en ser amable, o correcto, después se presentaría —¿Cómo está ? ¿Le duele mucho? ¿Sobrevivirá?

Cuando el Doctor levantó la mirada hacía él, se sintió intimidado… no esperaba tanto rencor sólo por no … ¿presentarse?

— El cachorro estará bien. Pero… déjeme preguntarle algo… ¿Por qué está en tan malas condiciones?… Yoda presenta un cuadro de desnutrición complejo, está sucio y cubierto de parásitos interna y externamente… sin mencionar ambos esguinces en sus patas derechas… — La voz se endureció, y la mano luchaba por no transformarse en un puño — Déjeme advertirle que si usted es el responsable de este maltrato …. yo …. lo denunciaré.

— ¿Qué ? — Oikawa nunca había tenido una mascota, al menos no una a cargo, no sabía si así funcionaba la medicina veterinaria, a punta de acusaciones sin conocerle en lo más mínimo, o es que acaso tenía la cara de un maltratador de animales? por Dios si hasta estaba tratando de dejar de comer carne!

— Déjeme decirle algo yo a usted … — el tono de su voz hizo que esta vez esos ojos verdes y furiosos le miraran, Oikawa se sintió débil, lo atribuyó a que no esperaba tener que defender su honra delante de un extraño— Esta mañana, yo era un hombre seguro ,completo, dispuesto a estar solo el resto de mi vida, y este animalito me encontró, se podría decir que casi me secuestró ! yo lo ahuyenté, pero el destino quiso que nos uniéramos, y créame usted o no, pero ya le quiero, le quiero un montón, y si quiere amenazarme por querer rescatar al cachorro déjeme decirle que es un cavernícola sin modales !

— ¿Le has rescatado ? ¿y traído hasta acá sin conocerlo ? — murmuró casi para sí mismo.

— Si. Ahora quiero que me informes a detalle su estado, porque a pesar de tus acusaciones no pienso moverme de su lado. — Oikawa echaba fuego con la mirada.

Iwaizumi estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero es que a lo largo de su carrera profesional habían pasado unos cuantos abusadores, cubriendo con falsa preocupación toda su incompetencia, y hay algo que le hace perder el foco, es que abusen de quién no puede defenderse. Ahora tenía frente a él a este furioso y muy guapo hombre, a quién había insultado gratuitamente por no pensar antes de hablar …. como siempre.

Tratando de enmendar su error, le explico minuciosamente el proceso de recuperación de Yoda, le dijo que estaría en observación y recuperación por 5 días, que no es posible que lo visitara los primeros tres, pero debido a lo mal de su actuar anterior, haría un excepción indicándole sus horarios, para que él se hiciera responsable ante el hospital por saltarse el protocolo establecido.

— No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él como si fuera mio …

Oikawa pasó de él, en cambio se acercó a la mini camilla metálica donde yacía el pequeño castaño — Precioso, no tengas miedo, vendré todos los días, y dejaré que esta bestia te cuide, pero si se pone grosero contigo… muérdele por favor — a pesar de saber que el cachorro estaba lleno de parásitos, Oikawa no pudo evitar besar la frente de su pequeño .

— Cuídalo mucho por favor, vendré mañana a la hora que me has indicado.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa llegó a su casa sintiéndose contrariado, ni siquiera se detuvo frente al espejo, no necesitaba desanimarse por algo más el día de hoy, dejó las llaves en el bowl y buscó su teléfono…

"el número que usted está marcando, no se encuentra disponible, después de la señal deje su mensaje … biiiiiiiiiip"

— Perfecto! — murmuró.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mitad de una mascarilla facial, el timbre sonó, Tooru gritó antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo:

— Koshi ya voy ! tengo que quitarme una mascarilla y estoy contigo !

Mientras deshacía sus pasos, notó que la silueta que se vislumbraba a través de los vitrales multicolores de la puerta, no se asemejaban a la de su amigo.

— Creo que no soy a quién esperabas … Hola

Oikawa presentía, no… sabía que aún tenía restos de aguacate en su cara, y su cabello de por si hoy no pensaba colaborar… y este hombre que luce aún mejor sin uniforme clínico, con un bronceado como si dedicara a cuidar piscinas los veranos y los ojos más verdes que el pasto recién cortado de primavera, se aparece en su casa como si nada…

— Ciertamente no esperaba que ahora repartieras insultos a domicilio …. — Oikawa aún no le perdonaba por lo de más temprano, y menos por presentarse luciendo así, todo sonrisitas, sin darle la posibilidad de arreglarse un poco.

— No vine a …. lo siento, es que no registraste tu teléfono, sólo tu dirección… Has olvidado algo en la sala de espera, y pensé que quizás le necesitarías.

Pánico, horror, pavor, y espanto… todo junto como una cubeta de hielo cayendo sobre él, claro, pero es que era obvio que iba a olvidar precisamente esa bolsa, con esas cosas, ¡oh por dios las cosas que hay en esa bolsa!… y justamente él …. Oikawa se golpeó mentalmente las mejillas llamando a su propia compostura …

— Pensaba ir a visitarlo todos los días, podrías habérmela entregado mañana, no es necesario que te tomes estas molestias

— Si lo sé, es que… quería disculparme, en persona… te he traído algo, lo he puesto en la bolsa … bueno supongo que tienes cosas que hacer, te dejo.. ¿nos vemos mañana?

Sin saber por qué pero a Oikawa esa ultima frase le sonó casi a una súplica.

— Espera, antes que te vayas …. esto… — Oikawa no sabía como comenzar — Soy un ansioso terrible… y prefiero saber y morir de vergüenza, a dudar y no mirarte a la cara nunca más…tú … ¿Has visto lo que hay en la bolsa ?

— Lo siento no pretendía mirar, pero he virado en una curva antes de llegar y el "contenido" … cayó bajo el asiento, tuve que recogerlos, y no pude… no mirar… pero no te preocupes — se apresuró a decir— Es normal, y es bueno que estés bien surtido.

— Si vale… es que pretendo estar soltero una larga temporada

— Oh… es una lastima

Oikawa enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué era esto? … podría ser ¿coqueteo? ¿aún con la pinta que me cargo?, antes que pudiera contestarle cualquier cosa, el veterinario se apresuró a sacarle de sus pensamientos

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta ?

Claro, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo —Si.

— ¿Esas feromonas de verdad funcionan?

Sorpresa — Pensé que me ibas a preguntar otra cosa

— ¿Querías que te preguntara otra cosa ? — si, era coqueteó.

— Tal vez. pero luego recuerdo que fuiste un idiota conmigo, y la respuesta hubiera sido no de todas maneras.

— Hasta ahora — sentenció —… Te veo mañana Oikawa. — Iwaizumi se despidió guiñándole un ojo con socarronería.

Y en la puerta de su casa, apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, quedó con la cara ardiendo y el estomago dándole vueltas, emocionado como nunca antes. — Wow— pensó. — sólo Wow.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al abrir la oscura bolsa de plástico, una pequeña caja de envoltura dorada captó su atención, eran bombones artesanales.. pero lo que le gustó más ha sido la pequeña nota escrita a mano pegada a la envoltura,"He sido un idiota… pero este idiota se muere por invitarte a salir ? ¿Almorzamos mañana? I.H. "

Aún con la nota revoloteando entre sus dedos contestó su teléfono, era Koshi… Oikawa le dio todos los detalles que se le ocurrieron incluso mencionó la charla en la puerta de su casa, centrando todos los pormenores en lo poco presentable que él se encontraba en esos momentos, pero que el joven veterinario le miraba con cara de querer comérselo con las manos….

— ¿Y que vas a hacer con lo que has comprado ?

— Creo que aún no los estrenaré, todo esto de la anticipación y el coqueteo me ha devuelto la esperanza en la humanidad Koshi

— Bien por ti cariño, espero con ansias que todo funcione.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Así de mucho ? — Inquirió Dachi

— Así de mucho …, siento que es una de esas cosas que pasan solo una vez en la vida.

— Me alegro hermano… ha pasado tanto tiempo que … ya había olvidado que estabas soltero.

— Estoy casado con mi trabajo tu lo sabes

— Si yo también

— Por ahora …. — Iwaizumi contuvo una risita

— ¿A que te refieres ? No… por favor… tienes que parar con eso, no andes jugando al casamentero conmigo, tu sabes que lo mio es el trabajo y entrenar a los chicos, nada más.

— Es justamente por eso … y porque soy el mejor amigo que podrías desear.

Iwaizumi salió de la estación de policía, y se dirigió emocionado, flotando en el aire hacía el hospital, no trabajaba los Domingos, pero demonios, si este pequeño sacrificio le permitía mirar de nuevo esos ojos, llegaría incluso antes a ese bendito turno.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Respira Tooru, Respira— lucha por tranquilizarse, ya ha perdido la oportunidad de causar una primera buena impresión, pero las segundas igual cuentan, ¿cierto?

Esta vez iba decidido a matar, la elección de su outfit no fue para nada sencillo ni azaroso, su más grande cuestionamiento fue si vestir formal, o casual, pero descartó de inmediato la primera opción, ya que es un día domingo y ¿quién viste traje un domingo a medio día?, ahora que tan casual… Tooru había dedicado años de su vida al Voley, y nada le hacía sentir más seguro que la ropa deportiva, pero quizás es demasiado causal y no quería que Iwaizumi pensara que no estaba lo suficientemente interesado, cuando justamente era lo contrarío.

La elección final decantó en que vestiría unos jeans que le calzaban como un guante y una camiseta color agua marina, muy simple pero le hacía un lindo contraste con los ojos.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes que Oikawa cruzara el umbral de recepción del Hospital Veterinario encontró al bronceado joven de metro ochenta en las insufribles sillas, sentado con tanta comodidad como si estuvieran hechas de plumas en vez de incomodo, duro y frío plástico.

— ¿No llevas tu uniforme?

— Es que hoy no trabajo.

— Si me lo hubieras dicho, hubiera esperado hasta mañana

— Qué dices, ¿y perderme nuestra cita?

cita

— Aún no he dicho que si

— Pero lo dirás

— Pero lo diré — confirmó — ¿Puedo verle? ¿Cómo pasó la noche?

Le he revisado antes que llegaras, está recuperándose muy bien, le pusimos su primera vacuna, debes traerlo cada 20 días hasta que complete 4, lo mismo con los desparacitarios …

— ¿Osea que estoy obligado a verte por lo menos 60 días más ?

— Lamentablemente... pero es una tortura que estoy dispuesto a soportar

ambos rieron

— Hazme un favor… cierra los ojos — Iwaizumi estaba nervioso.

¿me va a besar? ¿aquí? — Está … bien

Hajime se acercó a escasos centímetros de Oikawa, tanto que podía sentir su perfume, posó ambas manos sobre sus ojos, y le guió con suavidad por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la zona de recuperación, ubicados frente al cubículo de Yoda, soltó el agarre pero no se separo del castaño.

— Oh por dios, está precioso… ¿tú hiciste esto ?

El cachorro ya no tenía largas motas onduladas, ahora estaba limpio, con uñas y cabello cortado, sus ojos se veían más grandes que nunca, y estaba tan feliz de verle que el aleteo de su colita parecía una hélice preparando su despegue, Oikawa estaba emocionado.

— Muchas Gracias …— gimoteo, tratando de mirar al cielo para que las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir volvieran a su origen .

— No es nada, te dejaré a solas con él, pero sólo puedo conseguirte 20 minutos, esperaré por ti en la entrada— Antes de irse, Iwaizumi, apretó el hombro de Oikawa.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Y bien ? ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

— Precioso — Oikawa aún estaba emocionado, no podía entender como su frío corazón se había prendado tanto del pequeño.

— Ciertamente es precioso — los ojos de Iwaizumi no dejaron de mirar los de Oikawa.

Oikawa se vio forzado a bajar la mirada, la intensidad de Iwaizumi era más de lo que podía manejar, sentía que aquel hombre podría hacerlo acabar solo con mirarle, cómo es posible que sea tan pero tan jodidamente sexy y suave y cálido. y … ahg Oikawa juramos que estaríamos solteros hasta la muerte, y aquí estas con las piernas hechas un flan, cuando ni siquiera te ha tocado — se autoreprendió.

— ¿Lo de la cita sigue en pie ? — dice Tooru, aún sin levantar la mirada

— Por supuesto — la palabra "cita" resonó en su cabeza y a Iwaizumi claro no podía gustarle más la idea.

Caminaron a paso lento… rondándose, sonrientes, expectantes, ansiosos de todo lo que podía ocurrir antes durante y después de este encuentro.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Perdón lo cliché.. no salgo mucho y esta fue la recomendación de tripadvisor

— No te preocupes, adoro el cliché — Los ojos de Oikawa recorrían el pequeño restaurante Italiano de cabo a punta, adorable, tan intimo tan… ideal para esta primera cita.

— Me alegro que te guste — murmuró relajado.

— Así que … ¿no sales mucho? o es tu técnica de conquista… hacerme sentir único y especial, para que caiga rendido a tus pies — la voz de Oikawa quería sonar relajada y distendida, juguetona idealmente,… pero en el fondo la posibilidad de ser uno más le helaba la sangre.

— Paso todo el tiempo que pueda en el trabajo, supongo que eso me mantiene bastante ocupado, no me quejo, pero bueno… ahora podría entender que uno quisiera algo más que solo trabajar…

— Creo que yo también lo entiendo, al menos ahora.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Maldito Iwaizumi, cómo pudiste… es que de verdad ¿Qué te crees? …

El sonido estridente de las llaves al golpear la cerámica del bowl de la entrada, reemplazó el portazo que hubiera querido darle a la puerta de la entrada, pero Iwaizuimi podría oírlo, pues se acababan de despedir.

Tooru O. 20:04 pm :

— No me ha besado, hemos tenido la cita más genial de todas las citas y el bastardo no me ha besado!

Koshi S. 20:05 pm :

— Quizás es tímido, no le presiones Tooru, todo tiene su tiempo.

Tooru O. 20:05 pm :

— Pero es que de verdad verdad veeeeeeerdad quería besarle, incluso he cerrado los ojos frente a mi puerta, y nada pasó… he quedado como un idiota.

Tooru O. 20:06 pm :

— Rectifico. Él es el idiota, y lo odio, no dejaré que me bese nunca jamás… NUNCA !

Tooru O. 20:07 pm :

— Quiero besarle :( , ¿por qué no me ha besado Koshi?, ¿será que no le gusto en ese plan ?

Koshi S 20:10 pm :

— Cariño, por lo que me has contado, yo creo que le gustas más que mucho, trata, te lo ruego… de no darle taaaaantas vueltas al asunto. Estoy preparando mi clase, ¿hablamos mañana en tu salón ? Quiero todos los detalles de la tan maravillosa cita. todos los detalles. TODOS, te quiero idiota!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa siempre ha contado con el optimismo de su amigo, a veces irreal, como hoy, en época de preparación de exámenes, le hace gracia que su amigo haya imaginado la remota posibilidad de encontrarse entre periodos.

Tooru O. 12:05 :

— ¿Me acompañas a ver a mi bebé después de clases ? de todas formas tienes que conocer a tu sobrino, yo invito el almuerzo :P  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juntos caminaron, abriéndose paso por el mar de niños delante de sus ojos, entusiasmados por un poco de paz en estos días caóticos para los maestros, merecían un descanso, compartir un trago quizás… ¿por qué no?—pensó Oikawa.

Antes de continuar su trayecto hasta algún restaurante cercano a la primaria, Oikawa se detuvo, sus ojos estaban imantados a la imagen frente a él.

Iwaizumi Hajime, 27 años, Géminis, Médico Veterinario con una especialidad en animales exóticos, Soltero, Sin hijos, apoyado frente a su Chevrolet Silverado color verde musgo con un ramo de girasoles y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

Cruzaron miradas, oh Dios si las miradas hablaran …. Oikawa había olvidado como juntar letras, crear palabras y emitirlas… poco importaba, ahora … justo ahora quería lanzarse a sus brazos.

— I…

— ¡Iwaizumi … no debiste! — exclamó nervioso el joven de cabello gris y tez clara como la luna.

Las miradas de añoranza que habían compartido anteriormente ahora habían sido reemplazadas por miradas de confusión.

Iwaizumi pretendía decir algo, aclarar las cosas pero Oikawa le hace un gesto con las manos como para que deje las cosas como están, por ahora.

— Esto… son de parte de la madre de Mai, en agradecimiento por sus … emm? enseñanzas? — improvisó Iwaizumi.

— Eres el tio de Mai … ¿cierto ? ¿Puedo hablarte sobre unos deberes que no presentó sobre la segunda guerra mundial… cuando estés libre? — soltó Oikawa

— Cla…ro— confusión y poca capacidad de improvisar, esos eran sus dones , pensó — ¿Puede ser ahora mismo ?— se apresuró en decir Iwaizumi

Oikawa no le miraba, sólo se centró en Koshi, su amigo, su mejor amigo. — Cariño… ¿Podemos dejar lo del almuerzo para otro día?, Creo que aún tengo trabajo que atender y no quiero retrasarte

— Claro no te preocupes — antes de encaminarse a la cafetería, se acercó a Iwaizumi con provocación , y murmuró — Muchas gracias, me ha encantado … todo.

Oikawa echaba fuego y rayos lasers por los ojos.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Puedes …. explicarme… ¿Qué es todo esto? — los dientes de Oikawa estaban tan tensos, que la separación entre mordida superior e inferior era mínima.

— No quiero decir que no es lo que parece porque los mentirosos siempre lo dicen, Oikawa yo jamás … yo sólo… — Iwaizumi necesita ordenar sus malditas ideas. — Si… hemos hablado bastante … pero es porque yo tenía otros planes…

— ¿Otros planes? Explícate por favor — sentenció.

— Resulta que él es el crush de mi mejor amigo, y Daichi es muy tímido como para intentar nada nunca… mi idea era arreglarles una cita… no pensé que … bueno, tu te imaginas, y ahora parece que la he cagado monumentalmente — Hajime no puede más que rascar su cabeza nerviosamente.

Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado, pensó Oikawa.

—¿No podrías… sólo … salir con él ? — Le resulta doloroso pensar en eso, pero adora a su amigo más que a cualquier cosa

— No puedo, no sólo porque yo estaría traicionando a Daichi, sino porque me estaría traicionando a mi mismo… me interesa otra persona … y me interesa como nunca antes me había interesado alguien… — no puede mirarle a la cara, está sonrojado como un tomate.

Quiero besarte, justo ahora, si vuelves a decir otra de esas cosas tan lindas, quizás pueda aceptar ser el peor amigo del universo, pensó — Claro, pero él me ha contado ¿sabes?… Que han hablado un montón, que han intercambiado números porque tu insististe— Oikawa necesitaba poner los puntos sobre las íes.

— Evidentemente, le he reconocido — Soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Reconocerle de donde? — dijo confundido

— De las miles de Charlas que he tenido con mi mejor amigo: - el maestro con el lunar coqueto, tez preciosamente clara, y cabello gris, sus palabras… no las mías —le pareció pertinente aclarar, sobretodo cuando Oikawa relajó el rostro.

— ¿De donde lo conoce ?

— Resulta que se han enfrentado varias veces cuando eran críos, en unos campeonatos de Voley juvenil, después han tenido unos cuantos encuentros fortuitos, algunos de ellos vinculados al alcohol… mi amigo es oficial de policia, y ha atendido un par de llamados de sus vecinos por el volumen del karaoke…. la cosa es que cada vez que lo han hecho, mi amigo jamás se ha atrevido a pedirle el número, o recordarle que se han encontrado anteriormente, sólo escucha la misma historia de siempre, que es maestro de esta primaria, que se llama Suagawara Koshi y que bajará el volumen inmediatamente, básicamente porque le encanta escucharle.

Tooru no sabe si es porque es una mala persona y peor amigo, pero le gusta mucho como suena esta persona para Koshi, alguien que se dedique a escucharle fascinado, pero lo suficiente tímido y respetuoso para no incomodarlo jamás, ambos muy suaves y amables. Claro también está el hecho que Iwaizumi le hace mucho sentido para él, con esos brazos enormes, ¿que se sentirá morderlos?, y esos ojos tan profundos como el mar, es que podría mirarlo hasta desfallecer, Oikawa se tuvo que llamar a la calma, pues estaba a punto de comenzar a escribirle poemas, al chico del cual su mejor amigo se había flechado.

— ¿Este tal Daichi es buena persona?

— Es el mejor— sentenció con seguridad— Creo que el problema soy yo, un pésimo cupido.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo, creo que yo también me prendaría de ti antes que de cualquier otro.

— Anoche …

Oikawa recordó que estaba furioso, bueno y sumado a lo de hoy, debería estar doblemente furioso.

— No me besaste

— Estaba muy nervioso— Iwaizumi tuvo que hacer una pausa para reunir valor — Pero quiero que sepas… que siempre quiero besarte, y sé que eres una buena persona, por lo que puedo imaginar todo lo que puedes estar pensando… y si esta es la última vez que me vas a dejar estar así de cerca de … ti.

Hajime caminó los pasos que le separaban físicamente de Tooru, la sangre de sus venas había sido reemplazada por adrenalina, el ansia por contacto picaba entre sus manos, quería tocarle, necesitaba su calor, tomó su rostro con delicadeza, como si de cristal tratase, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, sentía el aliento de Oikawa golpear sus labios, antes de rozarlos se detuvo en el acto, como si hubiera recordado algo trascendental…

—¿Puedo?— no especificó qué, esperaba que Oikawa entendiera su intención y aceptara, porque podría morir en ese momento.

No hubo respuesta, al menos no una con palabras, sólo los labios de Oikawa sobre los suyos, suaves, cálidos, amenos y primorosos, besándole finalmente, moviéndose contra los suyos, aprisionándolo, reclamando su corazón, ahí con ese primer beso, Hajime supo que estaba perdido, había probado el cielo y no quería bajar al infierno que es vivir sin ellos.

Se separaron sólo para intentar recobrar el aliento…

— Oikawa…

— No digas nada… sólo… uno más… por favor— jadeó casi sin poder respirar.

Iwaizumi sintió los labios de Tooru en su mandíbula, haciéndose un camino lento, demasiado lento devuelta hasta sus labios, ligeros, desesperados, lamiendo para pedir permiso, permiso que fue concedido sin pensar.

Oikawa quería más, sus manos querían más, recorrió sus brazos, trazando lineas hasta su espalda, maldijo la tela que se interponía entre su pieles.

Oikawa le tomó por la espalda, pegando su cadera a la de Iwaizumi, aprisionándolo contra la pared, moviéndose rítmicamente, la fricción era tal que en cualquier momento descubrirían una nueva forma de generar electricidad.

Hajime cuya respiración se hacía más dificultosa a cada segundo, introdujo su mano bajo la impecable camisa blanca de Tooru, encantado de por fin poder tocarle, sin querer rozó uno de sus pezones, provocando que el castaño curvara su cuello hacía atrás, fallando al intentar ahogar un gemido, gemido que remeció a Iwaizumi hasta la médula.

Oikawa se hundía en Iwaizumi, olvidando su nombre, apellido y lugar de trabajo. ¡oh por dios su lugar de trabajo!. Enterrando la cara en la curvatura de su cuello, entre jadeos le rogó : — Debemos parar, no quiero, pero debemos parar.

Los ojos de Haijme eran insondables, colmados de lujuria y suplica, a pesar de que su cuerpo imploraba por devorar a Oikawa, la razón debía imperar, estaban en un lugar casi público, podrían entrar niños, colegas e incluso el mejor amigo de Oikawa. Debían detenerse.

Se separaron con labios hinchados y la mirada hecha un frenesí, se forzaron a despedirse antes de que les fuera imposible poner distancia entre sus cuerpos otra vez.

— Oikawa … hablaré con él

Iwaizumi tenía razón, todas las salidas que la mente de Oikawa barajaba eran olvidarse de Iwaizumi y conservar la amistad de Koshi por sobre cualquier cosa.

— Lo haré yo … no te preocupes, te avisaré cuando pase la tormenta — Oikawa no pudo evitar besar suavemente los labios de Iwaizumi, después de todo este podría ser el último.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono marcaba, pero Koshi no lo cogía, le saltó el buzón 3 veces, pensó en enviarle un texto, pero decidió dejar de engañarse, estas cosas se hablan en persona.

Mientras recorría el camino a casa de su amigo, pensó en cómo explicarle, en sí había alguna forma de contar esta historia donde él no resultara el peor ser humano posible.

— Estoy contando con que seas mejor que yo y puedas perdonarme — pensó.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Puedes... sólo... ¿irte? quiero estar solo — Sugawara tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza, como si intentara que toda la información que su… amigo … le había soltado a borbotones no se le escapara.

— Koshi yo... yo jamás haría nada para dañarte, jamás. yo…

— Si…si está bien, supongo que no puedo competir contigo, siempre todo trata de ti, de que es lo que tu quieres de lo que tu necesitas…. Que tal si por una vez, sólo por esta vez Tooru, eres tú quién me haga un favor y me deja solo?

— Le he dicho…que prefiero que salga contigo, si de verdad te gusta tanto deberías luchar por él, es una buena persona Suga, yo no me interpondré… nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño Koshi, yo…

— ¿Qué has dicho ? ¿Le has pedido que se conforme conmigo? , ¿Me estás diciendo, que tengo que agradecer tu generosidad Tooru?

— ¿Qué? No, me estás malinterpretando, y puede que sea porque estoy muy angustiado y no sé como decir ni explicar esto, no sé en que parte esta historia se enredo tanto, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro Koshi, es sobre lo valiosa que es tu amistad para mi… — Oikawa no pudo contener más las lagrimas— Por favor no me odies…

— Vete, quiero estar solo.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿ Cómo está ? — La voz de Oikawa sonaba apagada, vestía completamente abrigado, atemporal a la primavera que acontece en Japón, sin embargo no se había quitado los anteojos de sol.

— Ha evolucionado sorprendente, en dos días cuando te lo lleves a casa, recomiendo que dejes su cama cerca de la tuya en caso que necesite tu ayuda, fuera de eso estará bien, es un valiente — Hajime luchaba porque su voz pudiera animar un poco a Oikawa, fracasando rotundamente — ¿Cómo estás tu? ¿Qué tan terrible ha sido?

— Me odia, pero eso supongo que me lo merezco, creo que ha sido un pésimo amigo, desde antes de darme cuenta… así que le entiendo, yo tampoco me querría cerca.

— ¿Que dices? — Iwaizumi, se detuvo antes de tocarle, no quería incomodarle ni hacerlo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se lo notaba — Eres una persona maravillosa Oikawa, confió en que más pronto que tarde serán tan amigos como siempre.

— Eso espero. Lo mejor es que me vaya, vendré a verlo mañana, cuídalo mucho por favor…

— Oikawa espera — lo frenó — esto… quiero que sepas que respeto cualquier cosa que decidas sobre nosotros, es por eso que me gustaría que tuvieras esto, para que me recuerdes… por favor acéptalo— suplicó.

Oikawa tomo la flor entre sus manos, había leído sobre ellas pero jamás había visto una de cerca, era un Kinmokusei — Por primera vez ese día, los ojos de Oikawa correspondieron los de Iwaizumi, y notó lo angustiado de aquellos ojos color jade, por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado, se volvió a preguntar.

— Son flores de Otoño, y estamos en Primavera… ¿cómo?…

— Las busqué por lo que significan, no ha sido difícil, no te preocupes…—mintió— Entre sus significados están la nobleza y la confiabilidad, y es que creo que justamente esas son dos de tus características más admirables… yo … emm, espero que no seas tan duro contigo mismo…

— Iwaizumi me encantaría …

Iwaizumi tuvo que detenerlo, imaginarse que eventualmente se tendrían que despedir para bien es una cosa, pero escucharlo de sus labios, es más de lo que puede soportar— Lo sé Oikawa, lo sé.

Oikawa se despidió con la flor pegada a su pecho, sin voltear a sus ojos, pues aún faltaban 2 días de esta tortura que era mirarle sin poder mirarle.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa nunca fue bueno para las labores domésticas, pero hoy, hoy era el gran día, su precioso bebé vendría a casa con él, también estaba el hecho de que posiblemente sería la última vez que vería a Iwaizumi, así que hacer aseo a profundidad tenía un doble propósito, 1- Evitar cualquier posible peligro para Yoda, y 2- Mantener su cabeza ocupada de la tristeza inexplicable de alejarse de él.

Oikawa era una persona inteligente, racional y un escéptico por naturaleza, entendía que lo correcto era dejar a aquel hombre que conocía sólo hace unos días, por tratar de conservar la amistad con su mejor amigo de casi 8 años ;si Suga volvía a hablarle algún día claro; pero no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que esto entre Iwaizumi y él, era algo que pasa sólo una vez en la vida.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Bien amiguito, prométeme que lo cuidaras … — Iwaizumi acariciaba la panza del pequeño que había custodiado la última semana como si fuera propio.

Oikawa se dividía nuevamente entre dos sentimientos, por un lado quería irse lo más pronto posible, sacarse la bandita, vivir el duelo de perder esto que pudo ser, y tratar de seguir adelante con sus planes de soltería eterna, porque ya no habla de soledad, ahora tiene a Yoda.

Y por otra parte, quería echar raíces en ese cuarto blanco y sanitizado, armar su reino en ese hospital, poner almohadas en las incomodas sillas de plástico frío y duro, sí eso le permitía tener cerca el calor y luz que irradiaba Iwaizumi, la menos dolorosa parecía ser la primera opción…

— Muchas Gracias por todo Iwaizumi, de verdad … — Oikawa no quiere mirarle.

— Sabes…— murmuró tristemente— Soy un convencido de que el tiempo cura todo, y yo no tengo apuro, si las cosas se tardan en arreglar un par de meses o un par de años, puedes encontrarme aquí…

— ¡¿Años?! — la perspectiva era atroz — No quiero pasar años lejos de ti.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco. — Esta vez iwaizumi no se contiene atrapando una de sus manos, para depositar un suave beso.

— No sé como despedirme de ti, así que sólo me iré… ¿está bien?, por favor no me busques… te lo ruego… — Las lagrimas de Oikawa ya formaban charcos dentro de los marcos de sus anteojos de sol.

Iwaizumi se quedó en su lugar, en completo silencio…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa avanzó hasta el recibidor cargando la jaula de traslado de Yoda con un solo brazo.

— Oikawa…

— No!, No digas nada más por favor…

— No seas tan drástico Tooru …

— ¿Koshi? Que haces acá… cómo ….

— Bien, he venido con la intención de hacer esto lo más incomodo posible, porque me he sentido fatal y avergonzado y fatal nuevamente así que espero que solidaricen conmigo… ambos — Suga estaba cruzado de manos, con semblante decidido — Quiero saber sobre ese tal Daichi…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa quería, suplicaba, necesitaba que las cosas funcionaran entre Daichi y Suga, pero también es cierto que por lo que ha escuchado de Hajime, ambos tienen una personalidad muy suave, demasiado blanda, quizás lo que Suga necesita es un poco del fuego de alguien como Iwaizumi, y no puede con eso — ¡Te me has metido por los huesos maldito Iwaizumi cavernícola del demonio !

— ¿Cómo ha ido? bien, mal, ¿muy mal ?

— ¡Oh! ha sido inesperado….

— ¿En que sentido ?

— En muchos — Sugawara conoce a su amigo mejor que a él mismo, sabe que es un ansioso que quiere todo para ayer, y como aún estaba un poco picado con el asunto de Iwaizumi y él, se permite joderle un poco la pita…

— ¡Koshi me vas a matar! dime por favor…. ¿Fue muy malo?

—Para nada, él es muy amable .. pero

— Pero … — Aquí venía el golpe que Oikawa no quería escuchar… adiós Iwaizumi.

— Pero es un salvaje en la cama

— ¿Qué? — Ojos como platos y mandíbula hasta el suelo.

— Eso, que todo entre nosotros fue como un sueño, encajamos muy bien, el se me confesó casi al llegar, me sentí muy mal al principio por no reconocerle, pero…. yo … sabes, una vez que lo pude ubicar en mi mente … recordé que estaba flechado por él en el instituto, nunca me atreví a hablarle…. la cosa es que la cena, estuvo deliciosa, pero no pudimos aguantar hasta el postre.

Alivio… — ¡Me alegro mucho Koshi! — y era una verdad del porte de un buque. — Esto …

— ¿Quieres saber si me molesta lo tuyo con Iwaizumi ?

— Si…

— Para nada cariño, después de verlo desde otra perspectiva, releí nuestros mensajes y claramente no quería ligar conmigo, hablaba demasiado de su amigo, de lo mucho que le parecía que congeniaríamos y otras cosas ….. para que lo sepas Tooru, no necesitas mi bendición, pero si la quieres, es tuya ….y por lo que me ha dicho Daichi, tienes al pobre chico de cabeza.

— ¿Enserio ? — No pudo evitar mirar al chico que se encontraba a su lado en el sofá, más nervioso que él mismo, Oikawa creía que su corazón fallaría en cualquier minuto, quizás y sólo quizás, Iwaizumi sentía lo mismo que él… y eso es más de lo que podría pedirle a la vida.

—Enserio… deberías llamarlo.

—Si claro, le llamaré,….. apenas sintió el sonido de la llamada finalizada, se abalanzó en busca de los labios de Hajime, sin caución, solo necesidad.

— ¿mmh que… te ha dicho mmh ah?

— Que (beso) estamos (beso) benditos (beso).  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Chicos lo siento los he hecho pasar un infierno, no me perdonaré nunca — Sugawara cubría su cara con ambas manos

— Que va… no te preocupes, he sido yo el que no sabe como enganchar a dos personas que claramente están hechas la una para la otra — añadió Iwaizumi

— Iwa! … no lo presiones… nos estamos conociendo — Daichi estaba rojo bermellón

— Re-conociendo — inquirió Koshi, dándole un suave beso en los labios, casi imperceptible.

Daichi, quien pareció desconcertado un segundo, se repuso instantáneamente para devorar los labios del joven maestro, quién le respondió entrelazando sus brazos con desesperación.

Tooru y Hajime intercambiaron una atónita mirada, no pudiendo creer que aquellos eran sus tímidos amigos, agradecieron mentalmente escoger un restaurante íntimo, con iluminación tenue, pues parecía que el espectáculo de la pareja pintaba para pronto tornarse para mayores de 18 años.

Cuando Oikawa vio la mano de Kochi acercarse al trasero de Daichi tuvo que aclarar su garganta audiblemente… dos veces — Chicos, ¿Que les parece si nos vemos otra vez los cuatro, el próximo fin de semana? — La intención de Tooru era decir cualquier cosa para que los chicos detuvieran su apasionada muestra de amor en el lugar público, y frente a ellos, pero una vez que las palabras dejaron su boca, la idea de ellos cuatro compartiendo salidas, veraneos, navidades y celebraciones varias… le encantaba, le encantaba como en sus fantasías Hajime calzaba tan bien, reclamando un lugar que siempre le había pertenecido a su lado, aún cuando no se conocían. Le resulta alucinante imaginarlo de cabello cano, con una mano sobre su rodilla, charlando sobre lo que sea que charlan dos ancianos que están enamorados. De pronto no es Suga y Daichi quienes se devoran mutuamente, esta vez es Oikawa quién se abalanza sobre Iwaizumi tocándole con demasiada libertad para estar en un lugar público.

— Creo que no pediremos postre… otra vez — dijo Suga

— Creo que nosotros comeremos en … casa — contestó Hajime.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hajime quién siempre ha adorado la tranquilidad de su apartamento, no lo ha pisado hace días, y no le extraña ni un poquito, ya ha probado lo que es privarse de Tooru y no es algo que esté dispuesto a soportar de nuevo, claro a menos que Oikawa se lo pida (por favor no me lo pidas - rogó)

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta como lo han hecho todos estos últimos días después de que Iwaizumi recogiera a Oikawa del trabajo, o que Oikawa esperara que el turno de Iwaizumi terminara, sentado en las incomoda sillas, que ahora ya no le resultan tan tortuosas en pro de la recompensa que es esperar al joven de cabello insurgente, entre besos ansiosos, y caricias insaciables, haciendo eterna la llegada a la habitación, sobretodo porque Oikawa siempre se detenía a saludar a Yoda, y decirle lo mucho que le ha extrañado, y lo muy guapo que está y que es el perro más inteligente del mundo, todo esto mientras Hajime abraza a ambos castaños con firmeza. Cuando Yoda suplica espacio para respirar, largándose a jugar con sus chucherías, los besos entre ellos continúan, más calmados … más profundos, abismales.

Tooru, lucha por acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra de la habitación, necesita salvaguardar cada detalle de las miradas de lujuria con las que Iwaizumi le ha mirado, coleccionarlas, y ponerlas bajo llave donde nadie pueda acceder a ese tesoro.

No necesitan palabras, el click del seguro de la puerta es suficiente para que Oikawa comience a desnudarse, Iwaizumi por su lado, absorto en la visión que es Oikawa desprendiéndose de sus prendas, con la mirada oscura y anhelante fija en él como su objetivo, hace que la presión del pantalón sobre su erección resulte dolorosa, necesita librarse de la prisión de tela, pero antes que pueda desabotonarse, las manos de Oikawa sustituyen las propias, mirándole desde abajo, completamente desnudo y con cara de falsa inocencia …

— Déjame ayudarte con eso — solicitó

La lenta oscilación de las manos de Oikawa en la zona de su pelvis le hace imposible contestar con palabras, se limita a gemir suavemente, esperando que Tooru pueda comprender su consentimiento a la asistencia ofrecida.

— Hajime, tan grande… tan delicioso…

La mirada fija en sus ojos, mientras besaba la punta de su erección con adoración, recorriendo su extensión solo con los labios distribuyendo su liquido pre-seminal a lo largo de su pene.

Oikawa salivó su mano generosamente para situarla en la base del pene de Iwaizumi, cuando este creyó que Oikawa finalmente iba a usar su lengua para darle placer, estaba en lo correcto, lo que le sorprendió fue que Oikawa se abalanzó a sus testículos, devorándolos con necesidad, lamiendo toda su superficie, atrapándolos en su boca, mientras su mano acompasaba un ritmo alucinante.

Iwaizumi estaba cautivado con las habilidades orales de Oikawa, pensando que era el hombre más hermoso del universo, lo que menos quería era dejar de sentir la bendita boca de Oikawa… ahí, pero no pudo contenerse, acarició su cabello suavemente, buscó la linea de su mandíbula y lo obligo a subir a la altura de su cara, la comisura de sus labios goteaba saliva y pre-semen, unió sus labios contra los del castaño, suave en un principio…a medida que profundizaron el beso se tornó necesitado, urgido, desesperado por explorar su boca.

Oikawa se detuvo, se separó de la boca de Hajime, y lo observó, ahí estaba su mirada favorita.

— Vamos… — Oikawa le tomo la mano y le empujo sobre la cama, aún deshecha, gracias a su rápidito antes de la cita doble.

Por fin Tooru introduce completamente el miembro de Hajime en su boca, lento… torturándole.

La cadera de Iwaizumi parece tener vida propia, buscando la calidez de la boca de Oikawa , implorando su pleno contacto.

— Me vuelves loco — musitó con voz profunda y áspera, cargada de deseo.

Oikawa no pudo esconder el orgullo que le producía oír esas palabras — Lo sé.

Aprovechando el momento de fascinación de Oikawa, Iwaizumi le jaló de la muñeca para acostarle a él en la cama, no sin antes subirse sobre el y besar cada rincón de piel expuesta.

—Voltéate

Oikawa obedeció inmediatamente.

Iwaizumi se estiro sobre su cuerpo desnudo, cargando su peso contra el suyo, para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, morder su cuello y tomar su cabello entre sus dedos con un agarre firme, obligándole a arquear su cuerpo y emparejar la altura de sus rostros, — ah! … — ese gemido fue todo lo que Oikawa pudo aportar a aquella acción.

Trazó un camino de besos y mordidas en su cuello, mientras separa las piernas de Oikawa con las propias, exponiéndole.

Su columna se convirtió en carretera para su lengua, recorriendo de arriba a abajo, hasta llegar a la última vértebra, centrándose en ese dulce punto, lamiendo a consciencia cada pliegue, antes de introducir sus dedos, se permitió penetrarle a gusto con su lengua, suave y pausado, enloqueciendo a Oikawa, quién movía su cuerpo intentando profundizar las húmedas caricias de su amante.

Cuando el cuerpo de Oikawa estuvo listo para recibirle, Iwaizumi se acercó a él y le susurró…

— Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te corras

Oikawa sonrió traviesamente…

— Eres un romántico Hajime

Y era cierto, dejando a un lado lo maravilloso y altamente erótico que le resultaba la cara de Oikawa alcanzando el clímax, la urgencia de querer verle mientras hacían el amor, era justamente eso. amor.

Oikawa se recostó sobre su espalda admirando al hombre que se estaba poniendo un condón frente a el, era fascinante como habían resultado las cosas, — Agradezco tanto haber coincidido en esta vida contigo

Oikawa no se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos se habían materializado en palabras, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado de la enormidad de sus propios sentimientos.

— También yo Tooru — respondió Iwaizumi, besando sus manos, pidiéndole de forma silente que no lo privara de sus emociones.

Hajime continuó su labor, empapando su masculinidad con lubricante, antes de ubicarse en la entrada dilatada y expectante de Oikawa, entrelazó una de sus manos, presionándola a modo de aviso.

Hajime se movía sobre el cuerpo de Oikawa, con un ritmo suave, atesorando cada sonido que escapaba de la boca de su amante.

— Más fuerte… — demandó Oikawa.

Iwaizumi no sabia no cumplir sus peticiones, y una vez ubicó aquel dulce y cálido punto en el interior de Oikawa, retrocedió sin cuidado hasta separarse completamente de él, sólo para volver a introducirse con ímpetu y violencia, causando que Oikawa se arqueara y gritara su nombre, golpeó y golpeó su próstata con maestría innumerables veces, su mano jamás soltó el agarré al rededor del pene de Tooru, igualando el ritmo de su cadera.

Oikawa estaba al borde del orgasmo, Iwaizumi podía sentir la presión de su carne al rededor de su propio pene, estaba en el cielo, se sorprendió cuando sintió aquella bola de fuego bajar hasta su centro, haciéndole explotar, elevando lo hasta las nubes y dejándole caer en su pequeño paraíso en la tierra, agradeció que su orgasmo llegara primero, pues pudo ver como Oikawa se contraía al rededor de su piel, eyaculando maravillosamente sobre ambos, desfalleciendo en la cama que ya era más propia que aquella que le esperaba en su apartamento.

La separación definitiva del cuerpo de Tooru le resultaba dolorosa, lo hacía ansiar el próximo encuentro de sus cuerpos.

— Ven… vamos a limpiarte — musitó dulcemente

— No quiero, me has matado Iwaizumi, deberías hacerte cargo de todo lo me haces — un tierno mohín bailaba en el rostro de Oikawa

— ¿Quieres que deje de hacer lo que te acabo de hacer?— inquirió alzando una ceja

Oikawa no pudo disimular su preocupación — No! eso jamás Hajime, debes proveerme de tus servicios de forma vitalicia ¿me escuchaste?

Vitalicia — Iwaizumi no pudo contener la felicidad que esa palabra le significaba.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Tooru, Tooru… despierta — susurró

— No …. Hajime, es muy temprano, un poco más, por favor — Oikawa se volteo dándole la espalda a Iwaizumi

— No encuentro la comida de Yoda… creo que se ha acabado, ¿tienes alguna otra bolsa por ahí?

—Dijiste que lo cuidarías como si fuera tuyo ... y parte de eso, es que vayas a la tienda de conveniencia a comprarle más comida, sin mi idealmente, sobretodo cuando estoy tan cómodo aquí acostadito… — Oikawa sólo asomó sus ojos fuera del edredón.

—Llevamos saliendo unas semanas, ¿Y ya quieres cobrarme la pensión del niño ? — le cuestionó divertido

—Oh… entonces ¿estamos saliendo? — Oikawa no podía contener la sonrisa, siente que sus mejillas se van a acalambrar de tanto esfuerzo.

— Yo quiero salir contigo... ¿tu quieres salir conmigo?

Oikawa no resistió comerle la boca— ¿Tu que crees?

—Creo que tengo al novio más guapo del mundo... eso creo — respondió pleno Hajime.

Fin !

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que más me costó de escribir este fic, fue no escribir Iwa-chan cuando Oikawa se refería a Iwaizumi… jeje.


End file.
